fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanano Sakura
Hanano Sakura '(花の桜 ''Hanano Sakura) one of the main character of Majestic Pretty Cure!. Her catchphrase is "Mankai!" which she often said when she's happy. Appearence Sakura has medium strawberry blonde hair tied into twin braids with her bangs a bit messy. She got green eyes. Other than uniforms, she often seen wearing a hot pink dress with light pink cardigan with short puffed sleeves and gold flower shaped brooch on the center. She also wear white high knee socks with one pink stripe and pink shoes. Cure Garden has light coral hair. Her hair become quite long and tied into half pony tail with some hair tied into a ribbon shape. Her eyes turned pink. She wear light pink high neck top with dark and medium pink outer with some white laces and gold button with logo on it. She also wear dark pink belt with pink diamond. Her skirt is medium pink with dark pink borders and wearing light pink outer skirt that gets longer to the left and dark crimson shorts. She also has dark pink big lace circling the outer skirt and secured with her Jewel Pact. She wear short white and pink boots with gold chains. She also wear long dark pink and medium pink arm warmer on her left arm and medium light pink arm warmer on her right. Personality She is funny and friendly. She's also the student council president at school. She's known as the energetic president. She love helping other students and enjoy her duty as student council president. Akino and Himeji always say that she's a busy body because she never rest on helping people. But, she got one flaw that not many people know which is ghost. She was afraid of ghost and never come to a haunted house ride. Background Family She live with her mother and father. Her mother is a housewife and her father works in a music company as a director. Although her fatherrareky home, she love helping her mother doing the houseworks. At the last episode, she thought her parents finds out about her identity as a Pretty Cure. But her parents only thanked her because she helped them and said that she looked like their daughter (which is pretty obvious). Concert and Becoming Cure She become a cure when attending Aisu and Tsubasa's live concert. When the concert suddenly stopped because of attacked by Parasite, she find Aisu's car carried by the monster. She chase it but find nobody in the car. Instead, she met a beautiful girl in blue fighting the monster. After the girl get caught, she shouted to the monster to let her go. The girl in blue told her to run away, but she defended her. Suddenly, Rosa the fairy of spring felt a hint of spark from Sakura. Then, she bonded with Rosa and received a Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel. She transformed and helped the girl in blue who did not tell her name. Student Council President She's the student council president at her school. She's respected by many students. She love helping others and doing her student council works. She always tried her best to become the best leader for everyone. She always help other members every time they struggle. Haunted House Ride Sakura always seemed brave. But, there's one thing that she's always scared of, ghost. In one of the episode, it shows the cures and their friends are in a school trip and decided to do a test of courage in a empty house that said to be haunted. Sakura tried to avoid joining although she joined at first. There, they are attacked and Sakura is having a hard time fighting and that is when her friends know her weakness. Cure Garden '''"Guardian of Blooming Flower! Cure Garden!" 咲く花のガーディアン！キュアガーデン！ Saku hana no gādian! Kyua Gaden! Cure Garden (キュアガーデン Kyua Gaden) is Sakura's alter ego. She transformed using the catchphrase "Pretty Cure! Revolution!". Her main color is pink and uses the power of spring flowers. Attacks * Garden Bombarda (ガーデンボンバード Gādenbonbādo) * Rubellite Garden (ルベライトガーデン Ruberaitogāden) * Blooming Rose Garden '(ブルーミングローズガーデン ''Burūmingurōzugāden) * 'Chloris Garden Charge '(Chlorisガーデンチャージ Chloris gādenchāj) * '''Grael Raid (Graelレイド Grael reido) Etymology Hanano '- "''Hana" means flower which connected with her theme, spring flowers. "No" means of so it could means "Flower of" or "Of Flower" '''Sakura - Sakura or Cherry Blossom is a type of flower thats very popular known in Japan. Cure Garden - The name Cure Garden connected to flowers that often bloom beautifully in gardens. Relationships Yukimura Aisu - She was Aisu's big fan. After becoming her friend, she discovered many new things about Aisu especially things that she rarely seen on public. She highly respect her and always love every time Aisu ask for her help on her work. She's also the one who help Aisu in school whenever she doesn't understand something. Soyokaze Akino - Akino and Sakura are close friends since they were little. Akino always be there to help Sakura and give her advice whenever she messed up. Sakura always love to play with Akino's little brother and sister. She also love to help Akino's cafe whenever her parents are out of town. Azayaka Himeji - Himeji and Sakura are also close childhood friends. Somehow, Sakura always admire Himeji. She always keep Himeji away from loneliness. Himeji love to hangout with her and Sakura often came to visit Himeji along with Akino. Tsukigawa Luna - Sakura is one of the person who make Luna realize her true self. She always admire Luna's intelligence. She often ask her help for studies and homework. They may not very close, but they developed a good friendship. Rosa - Rosa is her bonded fairy and assistant. They love to chat while eating cookies and doing student council work together. Otosaka Yuuji - Yuuji is one of her closest childhood friend. She always sees him like a brother and number on guy friend. Although, he seemed to have special feelings for her that he rarely show and tell. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Taurus * Her height is 153 cm * She's the first cure to have green eyes in her human form * She's one of the cures who represents flower * She is the first cure who have light pink hair in her cure form * She's one of the lead cure who's a student council president Gallery SakuraChar.png|Human and Cure form MPCsakura.png|Hanano Sakura Cure Garden.png|Cure Garden MPC-garden.png|Cure Garden's Royal Heaadphone MPC-gardenjewel.png|Cure Garden's Majestic Jewel MPC-gardenup.png|Ruby Jewel, Bloom Jewel, Chloris Jewel MPC-gardenpact.png|Cure Garden's Jewel Pact MPC-Rosa.png|Garden's bonded fairy, Rosa MPC-uniform01.jpg|Sakura's winter school uniform MPC-uniformsum01.jpg|Sakura's summer school uniform References Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Flower using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:AisuShironami Cures